


Excitable Morning, Awkward Evening

by Sasam



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Light Petplay Themes, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ryuko wakes up to her girlfriend's antics. Unsure of how to deal with them she accidentally upsets her and tries to figure out how to make it up later. Unfortunately it doesn't go as planned.





	Excitable Morning, Awkward Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this was just a dumb random idea I had that put my main fic on hold for way too long lol. It's not as polished as I maybe would have liked it but I'm okay with it. Characters are probably super OOC since I haven't seen the show in a few years. I really need to rewatch. I love this ship so much.

Ryūko woke up groggily to the sound of her alarm beeping obnoxiously on the nightstand at the far end of the bed. Half asleep, she tried to bury herself under the covers to make it stop but eventually gave in and rolled over to the other side of the bed to turn it off. Glancing at the time she groaned and sat up. 7:10. _Great_ she thought, _I forgot to change it yesterday, my first class today doesn’t start until 9:30 I didn’t need to wake up this early_. Contemplating going back to bed she noticed the smell of cooking wafting through the air and sounds coming from the kitchen. _Mako must be up early making breakfast today, I wonder if there’s any extra._ Ryūko thought to herself, getting back up to go and check. A small snack before going back to bed won’t hurt she reasoned. Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand she headed towards her bedroom door and the wonderful smells coming from the other side. What she wasn’t expecting to find however, was her small excitable girlfriend on the other side of the door.

“Ryūko!! I thought I heard you up! It’s so strange for you to be up this early but I’m so glad! I’ll make you breakfast right away! I’m so happy; I’m actually home to greet my mistress when she wakes up for once. I almost always have to go to class beforehand! I never get to treat you and cook for you like this Mistress!” she exploded. “How do you want your eggs? I’m also making pancakes and bacon! Oh should I go change into my maid outfit?! I totally bought a maid outfit that was suuuuuper cute and I’ve been waiting for a good time to show you and now seemed like the perfect time since I get to make you breakfast! I’ve always wanted to dress up for you while cooking sometime!”

“Mako you don’t have to do any of that, I’m just happy being with you.” Ryūko said grimacing slightly as she followed her smaller girlfriend, not sure how to deal with this situation.

“But I want to! I’ve always been bad with people and showing affection and doing nice things for the person I love is amazing! And being able to be your pet and slave is like, a dream come true! It’s a trust thing you know. I trust you so much I want to show you just how much that is. Because I love you and feel so safe and secure with you that I feel comfortable letting you have full reign at times. You can do anything you want to me because I know you’ll never cross the line and you’ll always treat me right!” Mako whined, trying to explain how much she just wanted to make Ryūko happy and show her how much she loved her.

“Jesus Mako, I don’t want you to be my pet or slave, you’ve been hanging out with that freak Gamagoori too much again.” Ryūko sighed. Watching as Mako seemed to instantly tense up and stop at that comment, she started to say something again but was cut short.

“You’re right. It is something a freak would do isn’t it?” Mako said timidly, turning around slowly to face her girlfriend. The hurt was clear in her voice and the way she eyes seemed to puff a bit, clearly holding back tears. “I-I have to go to class now, I didn’t notice the time...” she murmured brushing past the still half asleep girl to the landing.

“Wait, shit. Mako. I didn’t mean it like that, you aren’t a freak.” Ryūko said trying to correct her lapse in wording.

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have pressured you if it’s not your thing.” Mako said in a hollow tone as she threw on her shoes and pushed open the door. “You’d better get the food off the stove before it burns; I’ll be home after you tonight, so don’t wait up on dinner.”  She added turning to leave. “I love you” she added quietly before rushing out the door and towards the stairs of their shared apartment.

“Shit, I really fucked up badly... Me and my dumb mouth,” Ryūko sighed to herself “She kind of did look like a hurt puppy... I’m going to have to make it up to her big time.” before quickly realizing she could smell smoke.

 

* * *

 

Class went by painfully slowly for Ryūko. Ignoring most of her lecture to stare into space and try to figure out a way to properly apologize and make it up to Mako.

_God I’m so stupid, how could I say something like that to her. I’m the worst girlfriend. I can’t believe I hurt her like that,_ She thought to herself glumly. On and on it went until the final bell rang. Ryūko still didn’t know what to do. The worry and fear that she wouldn’t be able to patch things up had began to gnaw at her so greatly that she took a scenic route home to delay the inevitable. Walking through the nearby shopping district she absentmindedly stared at the various shops, not really paying attention. _Maybe I should get her a present, but that might come off as too pretentions. It’s not like I’m trying to buy her love,_ she mulled as she went.  And then the answer hit her. Literally. Regaining composure from being hit so hard she was knocked off her feet the raven haired girl held her hands up to stop the assault of licking coming from the dog that had barreled into her. “Guts stop that, get off of me, what are you even doing here?” she laughed giving him plenty of rubs as she got back to her feet.

“Oh hey Ryūko! What are you doing out here?” called out a familiar voice from behind her.

“Oh Matarō! not much, Just taking the scenic route home. Fancy running into you here, could have done without the actually being ran into though.” Ryūko replied while continuing to pet Guts at her feet.

“Yea, I don’t normally walk Guts out this way but he needed a new collar so we were just at the nearby pet store.” The younger boy responded before adding with as much snark as possible. “I’m surprised you would ever take a longer walk home, I know how you cling to sis whenever you can.”

“Ahh, shut the hell up man. You’re just lonely now that she’s moved out.” Ryūko retorted staring down at the kid.

“Yea, yea you keep telling yourself that, you’re totally whipped.” Matarō laughed. “Cmon Guts, we gotta get back home. Mom’s making croquettes tonight!” He said as they began to leave before stopping and getting serious for a moment. “See ya later Ryūko. And real talk, I was worried you were all spacey lately after finding your long lost sister. I’m glad you didn’t lose time for Mako in all of that.”

“Of course not, you know I’d do anything to make her happy. Just because I find out I have some new family, going to the same school no less. Doesn’t mean I’m just going to abandon her. She’s the most important thing to me, and harr harr yea, I’m whipped and a sap now but she really is.” Ryūko replied genuinely.

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” Matarō said brushing his finger against his nose. “Tell sis I said hi, and to come visit sometime. Mom will make her all the croquettes she wants.” And then he was off running down the street.

And just like that Ryūko was alone again. However the conversation had left her with an idea. Deciding that the best way to make things up to Mako was try to accept and explore her world and ideas more, she headed off the way her partner’s brother and dog had came from. Back down the strip mall towards the pet store.

 

* * *

 

The door squeaked tentatively open as Ryūko poked her head in. “Hey, Mako are you there? I’m home.” She called out softly as she entered and removed her shoes. “Mako?” _That’s weird_ She thought. _Mako’s almost always home before I am, her classes end an hour before mine and I took a detour._ Frowning slightly, she checked Mako’s room to see if she was simply sleeping and then checked her own bed to no avail. _She must have stopped somewhere as well, I guess I can make this a surprise for her. I hope that this will cheer her up._ she sighed, walking into her room and plopping down onto her bed. _Or maybe I can make it better._ She grinned as she got up and pulled out a pair of lingerie from her drawers. _God I really hope she like this, otherwise I’m going to feel like a complete idiot._

 

* * *

 

It only took about ten minutes from the time Ryūko changed and positioned herself on the bed to the time she heard the faint sound of the door clicking open. Mustering up her courage it was now or never. In her best attempt at a sexy voice she called out “Mako, my pet. You’re late. Get in here and see your mistress right now. She has a present for you.” The rustle coming from the front stopped abruptly. Gulping slightly and feeling as if a pit was growing in her stomach from fear that she’d messed up she tried one more time. All or nothing. “Mako, you know I don’t like it when you keep me waiting.”

She heard faint steps coming down the hall to her room. The door poked open just enough for Mako to poke her beet red face through. “R-r-ryūko, I uh... I didn’t expect this. You shouldn’t have.” She said looking down at the ground. The pit in Ryūko’s grew to the point of nausea and panic.

“S-s-sorry. Did I mess up? I wanted to make up for this morning. And try the things you wanted. Am I doing it wrong? I-I got you a collar and thought that we could do what you wanted tonight.” Ryūko began panicking.

“Oh my god, you bought me a collar? That’s so sweet. I’m so happy you’d do something so out of your comfort zone like this for me. But...” Mako hesitated. “Now just isn’t really a good time. I uhh, ran into your sister and her girlfriend, and she wanted to introduce her to you so....”

Ryūko’s eyes grew wider with every word. “You don’t mean she’s here. With her girlfriend? Right now?” she asked, horror in her voice. A regal laugh broke out from the other side of the door as it opened the rest of the way. Standing there was her sister who she’d recently just reconnected with years after they’d been split up in foster care. Alongside her was a small girl with bright pink hair, who matched the red tone of Mako’s face. 

“I didn’t know you were into this sister. It seems me and Nonon have come at a bad time, we should leave you two alone and I can introduce you another day.” She stated full of confidence once she’d finish her laughter.

“No, Satsuki! It’s not what it looks like! Or sounds like! This isn’t-“ She was cut off by her sister laughing again and grabbing Nonon by the waist with one of her hands.

“It’s okay sister, I don’t mean to prod. If you ever need tips you can always come to me for some advice.  Nonon would never admit it in public but she loves it when I dom for her. I have a decent amount of experience at it.” Ryūko never wanted to die more than hearing that sentence.

“W-w-w-what are you saying!” Nonon blurted out from beside Satsuki. “Don’t just tell them that stuff!”

“Sorry my little music note, I’ll make it up to you when we get home. Which won’t be long seeing as we probably won’t be staying any longer.” Satsuki cooed down into her ear. Nonon visibly shuddered before hitting her taller girlfriend in the shoulder.

“Then let’s go already. It’s already uncomfortable for literally everyone but you, pervert.” She pouted and began heading for the door dragging Satsuki along behind her.

“We’ll be back later this week sister, you two enjoy tonight. And remember your safe word!” the tall raven haired girl called and she left.

The remaining couple sat there dumbstruck until they heard the door click shut, then Mako burst full of energy. “Wow Ryūko, I’m so happy you did this for me. Though that was suuuuper awkward wasn’t it? But I can’t believe you bought me a collar! What should we do tonight? What can I do for you Mistress? Is there anything special you want?”

Ryūko just sighed and laid back on the bed nearly hyperventilating. “It’s in the box on the nightstand, I really hope you like it. And I think your mistress is going to need lots of cuddling to get over the trauma she’s just faced.” She said defeated.

Mako was ecstatic with her new blue collar, complete with shiny name tag. And even happier to cuddle up to the girl she loved. Knowing what she loved her back, and was willing to try new things and go out of her comfort zone to make her happy. Together they simply enjoyed each other’s presence for the rest of the night, before drifting off to sleep. Happy, and content.  


End file.
